


I will cover my eyes (for if the dark returns)

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blind Louis, Cute Banter, Fluff, Louis always smiles, M/M, Mating, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Rimming, Smut, Younger Louis, and they might or might not do the dirty, blind omega louis that smiles a lot, falls in love with alpha harry, i know im horrible but whatevr, its pretty much all fluff, louis in panties (heart eyes), mention of Zerrie, oh i almost forgot, only bc i love writing blind louis, slick, so the moral of this story is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Harry asks omega Louis out and things progress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will cover my eyes (for if the dark returns)

**Author's Note:**

> HI its meeee! i am lazy af and that's why it took me so long to write this but here it is. I'm obsessed with writing blind Louis so of course i needed to write one but then i wanted to write omega louis and i thought "hey why not just do both" and that leads me to where i am today. 
> 
> Thank you to Kayla for being my beta bc she just loves it hehe. 
> 
> Also just an FYI that i am not blind and i don't know anyone that is blind so please do not get frustrated if i portrayed it wrong. Okay that is all please read and leave some comments or/and kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"You will have a minute to talk to each other and once I ring the bell, the alpha will move over to the next omega," A middle aged beta with a black mustache says into the microphone and towards the group of about 30 or so. "Now, everyone please go to your first assigned table," Harry walks over to table number 13; he was given the number when he first entered the small building. "Welcome to speed dating. Now let's begin." The beta says quickly and rings the bell.  
  
"Hello." Harry says, taking his seat in front of a girl omega who has the longest hair Harry's ever seen. She's tall for an omega, but she's very pretty with a smooth face.  
  
"Hi." She blushes, an omega’s sign telling the alpha if they are attracted to them or not. She is. Harry's pretty hot.  
  
"I'm Harry Styles, alpha, 23, and looking for a mate," Harry rushes out with the short minute slowly ticking away. She blinks her eyes at him before speaking again.  
  
"Lisa Singleton, omega, 20, and looking for sex," She says and Harry just sighs because they aren’t going to work out, she was pretty too. He just wants a fucking mate.  
  
"This won't work," Harry snarls, ending the conversation with a look to his watch. Twenty more seconds and Harry moves to table 14 who is a blonde omega with big brown eyes.  
  
"Casey," She stretches her arm out, her hand limp as if Harry is supposed to kiss it; Harry's inner alpha doesn't like that. Disrespectful. He growls at her making the omega shrink back before he turns in his seat to look at the beta running all of this. _Speed Dating For Unmated Alphas and Betas_ the sign behind the beta reads, and Harry just sighs because he still hasn’t found the mate. All he wants is an omega, doesn't matter if they're male or female, he just wants to have an omega.  
  
Only problem is Harry is picky as fuck.  
  
The alpha closes his eyes in frustrations the smell of delicious omegas and alphas, like himself, fills his nose. Some omegas smell absolutely delicious, like sweet candy and something else Harry can't put his finger on. The alphas though, they just smell like wood and loads of cologne.  
  
The bell rings and Harry opens his eyes and moves to the next table, 15. On the other side of the table is a stunning omega, a stunning boy omega -- they aren't rare but they aren’t super common either. This omega has brown hair swept over his forehead, shark cheekbones, thin but, yet muscular body that's covered in a grey sweater; everything about him is good but his eyes are hidden behind black lens sunglasses. Harry's alpha doesn't seem to like the disrespect -- always look the alpha right in the eye.  
  
"Hello," Harry smiles at the omega who smiles back at him.  
  
"Hi," His voice is beautiful just like the rest of him.  
  
"You're beautiful," Harry says suddenly and the omega blushes.  
  
"Why thank you," The omega smiles more. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, 21, and looking for an alpha." He says and Harry _really_ can't help but sniff that very moment and smell Louis. It's rude for him to do it just outright like that, but he can't resist and once he spells the honey sweet smell of Louis. He's not even sorry he sniffed.  
  
"Harry Styles," he breathes out. "23, and looking for a mate." He waits a moment before he speaks again, "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Harry holds down his alpha voice from barking it out.  
  
"It's because I can't see," Louis' smile doesn't even fade.  
  
"You can't see?"  
  
"I'm blind," Louis crosses his arms on the table and leans forward towards Harry. "Does that bother you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow and Harry can sense the omega’s worry about what Harry's answer would be.  
  
"Not at all," Harry whispers, leaning forward and mimicking Louis.  
  
"Good," Louis breathes out and Harry doesn't know what's happening, but this omega makes Harry stomach feel something different than how any other omega makes him feel.  
  
"We only have ten seconds left, but I know already, I want to see you again," Harry tells him and Louis smiles harder and, god damn, will he ever stop smiling? Harry sure hopes not.  
  
"How about you walk me home after this is all over?" Louis asks nervously.  
  
"Anything for you," He tells the omega. Harry reaches out and takes Louis' hand, kissing the soft skin just as the bell rings and he's forced to move away from Louis and onto the other omegas that just didn't compare to this special boy.  
  
*  
  
When it's all done though, the alpha and omegas scatter from their chairs and towards someone else. Harry just smirks at them as he stands up and walks over to the blind omega who is still sitting at his table.  
  
"Hello," Louis smiles and turns his head towards Harry.  
  
"Hello," Harry whispers back, reaching out and taking the omega’s hand, helping him up. He's stands about a foot shorter than Harry.  
  
"You're tall," Louis points out, still smiling.  
  
"You're short."  
  
"Don't mock me," The omega smirks and usually Harry's alpha would hate it if an omega talked back to him but with this boy, he actually enjoys it. Harry looks up and notices that Louis and him are the only people left besides the beta running all of it.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry asks, taking Louis hand and moving it so they are side by side and it's wrapped around Harry's bicep that he might or might not be flexing.  
  
"We shall," Louis digs in his pocket and bring out his white and red cane that he snaps open as Harry begins to lead him.  
  
"So tell me, Louis," Harry looks down at the blind boy as they walk slowly down the street. "Who are you?"  
  
"That long minute we had together wasn't enough for you?" Louis smirks as he taps his cane back and forth against the ground in front of him.  
  
"Not even close," Louis hums at him and tilts his head away as if he's thinking and Harry resists the urge to push his nose into the boy’s neck and just stay there for hours. "I like tea," Louis breaks the silence and moves his head back. "Just hot tea with no sugar or cream or anything else one might add to it."  
  
"Why just plain?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs.  
  
"Why _not_ just plain?" Louis turns to look his head to the alpha, a smile never leaving that omega’s face.  
  
"Because it's... plain," Harry says as if it's an obvious answer.  
  
"Sometimes plain is better," Louis mumbles.  
  
"I want to fight you on this, but I just can't bring myself to do so," Harry admits, earning a small, yet beautifully perfect, giggle from Louis. "You're adorable," Harry tells him and Louis just blushes a deep pink in response.  
  
"Wait," Louis stops suddenly and Harry turns to him with concern.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asks quickly bending down to the omega’s level. Harry stares at the omega, who breaks out into a fit of giggles, laughing high pitched and holding his small belly as he does so. "Louis?" Harry stands straight up and smiles at the beautiful human who is still releasing giggles from his mouth.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Louis releases the last couple of giggles before standing up all the way and looking towards Harry.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry smirks.  
  
"Oh nothing," Louis leans forward and puts him smiling face into Harry's chest. Harry takes this moment to sniff the air to smell Louis' scent. "Just the fact that we have been walking for fifteen minutes and you don't even know where I live," Harry can feel Louis' smile against his chest.  
  
"Well shit," Harry chuckles. "We aren't the brightest people, are we?" He asks and Louis pulls back, shaking his head at him.  
  
"I think not," Louis smiles brightly.  
  
"Do you ever stop smiling?" Harry asks. "Because, I hope not," He tell the omega who just smiles more -- if possible.  
  
"I just don't think there is a reason to stop smiling," Louis whispers. "I might not have my eyesight but I have friends, family and a job...." He trails off and squeezes Harry's bicep where his hand lays. Harry can't help but lean down at that and peck the boy on his forehead, his inner alpha purring.  
  
"There is something special about you," Harry whispers, his hand falling onto Louis' cheek.  
  
"Is it that I'm a blind, boy omega?" He whispers back with a smile – surprise, surprise. Harry chuckles at him shaking his head.  
  
"No," He clarifies, "I'm not sure what it is, but I'll let you know when I find out." Harry takes a breath and stares at the beautiful face in front of him. "Let's just get you home before it gets too late." Louis nods at him, telling him where he lives and starting to give the tall alpha he's clinging onto directions back to his house.  
  
"Guess this is goodbye?" Harry says looking at the small complex in front of him. "Unless you want to get lunch tomorrow?" He asks as he leads Louis to the front door, turning so they fate facing each other, Louis' small hand no longer gripping Harry's bicep.  
  
"I'd very much like lunch tomorrow," Louis smiles (surprise there, right?).  
  
"Good. I'll pick you up noon," Harry tells him, leaving time for a small silence to float over them. In that time, Harry finds himself cupping Louis' face and bringing the omega closer as he himself leans down, closing his eyes and leaving him as blind as the boy in front of him. He's ready to kiss the omega; ready to kiss what hopefully will become his mate in the near future. He is barely an inch away from their kiss but, of course, they are interrupted by the complex door opening and a strong scented beta standing there.  
  
"Oh, Louis," Harry pulls back quickly and looks at the tan boy with dark black hair styled in a wild way, brown eyes and the face of a model. He clears his throat before talking again, "I was getting worried, it's late and you said that," he glances over at Harry who is staring at him with a blank expression, "You would be home by now."  
  
"Don't worry, Zayn. Harry and I just forgot where we were going," Louis smiles at him. "Anyways, this is Harry an alpha. And Harry, this is Zayn a beta and my roommate-slash-lifelong friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry shakes the beta's hand, actually meaning it because he's studied Zayn enough to know that he's no harm, plus if Louis knows him, he must be okay. "So I'll see you tomorrow, Louis," Harry tells the boy who nods at him.  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
"Bye Louis," Harry whispers leaning down to kiss Louis' soft cheek before he walks away from the omega and beta.  
  
"Do you know your way home?" Louis teases.  
  
"I sure hope so," Harry calls back, still -- reluctantly -- walking away from boy. He hears Louis' giggle behind him, and the alpha finds himself smiling all the way home.  
  
*  
  
"Niall where's my black long sleeved shirt?" Harry shouts through the flat as he rips clothing out of his closet and scattering them behind him.  
  
"How the fuck will I know?" Niall walks into Harry's room leaning against his roommate’s door hinge and eating his bowl of cereal -- chewing as loud as he could.  
  
"Because you should!" Harry yells back towards the beta. The curly haired alpha falls to his knees and starts digging through the clothes lying on the ground below him.  
  
"Why do you need this shirt so badly?" Niall asks, walking into the room and sitting on Harry's bed, shoving another spoonful into his already-full mouth.  
  
"I need it," Harry groans out, giving up and falling backwards into the pile of clothes behind him. He's shirtless; his tattoos glistening against the small layer of sweat Harry managed to produce through his hectic clothes monster incident. The alpha takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, "I need it because I'm taking Louis out for lunch and since he's blind and the shirt I want to wear is really soft, I think he'll like the feeling when we walk."  
  
"It hasn't even been a full day and this omega--"  
  
"Louis," Harry cuts in, but Niall just waves his milky spoon at him.  
  
"Already has made you crazy."  
  
"Well of course!" Harry turns on his stomach and puts his hands under his chin, "He's just so pretty and cute and he's so easy to talk to and--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you told me all this last night," Niall interrupts. "You really think he's special?" Niall asks and Harry nods quite quickly. The blonde beta stands up slowly and starts to make his way out of Harry's room with his now empty bowl. "I'm going over Liam's," He announces. "Your shirt is hanging in the closet," He calls once he leaves the room. Harry turns over onto his back quickly and looks up to see that only one shirt is still hanging in his closest and of course, it's the soft black one he was looking for.  
  
"I love you Niall!" Harry shouts as he rips the shirt off the hanger and slips it on. He grabs his keys, tells Niall he loves him again, and is out the door and making his way towards Louis’.  
  
*  
  
"So, where are we going on this fine lunch date?" Louis asks, smiling brightly as he wraps his hand around Harry's bicep and stretches out his black and red stick. Louis' wearing tight black jeans that make Harry's eyes fall straight to his bum and a plain white T-shirt that's two sizes too big.  
  
Harry wants to lick him all over. But that's not what he's here for, so back to reality.  
  
"I was thinking we could go to the shops and grab a corn dog," Harry says and Louis nods at him.  
  
"I like that," Louis says smiling still. Harry starts to walk him towards the small shop center, Louis' cane tapping the ground in front of him. The alpha feels the omegas thumb start to move up and down, slowly stroking the alphas bicep, and Harry internally smirks because he was right in wearing the soft shirt.  
  
"I was thinking," Harry says.  
  
"Hmm, were you now?" Louis hums out.  
  
"I was," Harry nods as they turn a corner, "And I was thinking about what your favorite season is."  
  
"That's something quite strange to be thinking about," Louis announces and suddenly a strong wind blows and Louis' scent is filling up Harry's nose, making his inner alpha stir with want.  
  
"Is it?" Harry asks, trying to be subtle as he sniffs the air. Louis hums in response as they causally walk into the shopping center. "You never answered my question, you know?" Harry look down at the boy, whose black sunglasses are sitting on top of his button nose. It's then, though, when Harry has a strong desire to see Louis' eyes -- but that's for another day.  
  
"How about we get food and then I'll answer your question?"  
  
"Deal," Harry agrees, dragging Louis over to the corn dog stand. They chat quietly in line and order their food, Harry paying making his inner alpha feel dominant, and find a seat beneath the September sun.  
  
"Love these," Louis whispers, a smile on his face as he leans back in his chair across from Harry and sticks the corn dog in his mouth (Harry should have bought a less phallic shaped food) and takes a bite of the greasy treat.  
  
"Agreed with that," Harry admits as he takes a bite of his own and stares at the omega in front of him. Harry's alpha-self points out the fact that Louis' neck is on display, his smell becoming more prominent in Harry's nose and his mating mark causing Harry's chest to stir.  
  
"Winter," Louis smiles at Harry.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My favorite season is winter," He says, "I love the cold weather, the sound of snow crunching under my shoe, the big coats and most of all Christmas." Louis leans forward and Harry does the same, enchanted by this whispering beauty, "Christmas: the smell of it, the music, the presents and the best of all; the spirit. The spirit of Christmas is and always will be the best thing ever," Louis ends with an ear to ear smile and Harry bets if he could see the omegas eyes, he would see them brighten brighter than the snow during Christmas Eve (see what I did there).  
  
"I don't know," Harry teases, but that only sets Louis off more.  
  
"You don't know! Oh my, Harry. How can you _not_ love the feeling of warmth, even though it's cold out, because you're surrounded by the people you love, drinking hot chocolate and getting presents? How do you _not_ love setting up the Christmas tree and the stockings and even the lights that hang outside?" Louis slams his hand on the already wobbly table and he's smiling so damn bright that Harry wants Christmas to come now.  
  
"I'm blind Harry; I'm blind and I love the decoration that people put up," Louis takes a deep breath and lets out a small chuckle. "I love watching the millions of Christmas movies and just, I just absolutely love Christmas." Louis ends with a breath and a small smile, as if he's imagining Christmas in his mind.  
  
"I still don't know why," Harry jokes and Louis just giggles at him, shaking his head.  
  
"You're an asshole," Louis smiles back and Harry kind of wants to kiss that smile.  
  
"I might be an asshole, but I sure do fucking love Christmas," Harry tells him and Louis throws his head back and lets out a silent laugh. His neck is on full display like that and it takes everything in Harry's body from letting his alpha take over and mate him.  
  
"Is winter your favorite season?" Louis asks, taking the last bite of his corn dog, Harry's already just a stick and laying beside them on the table.  
  
"It is and for all the reasons you just said too," Louis hums at his answer and sets his stick onto the table. "You're so damn cute," Harry tells him, Louis blushes a dark red that makes Harry's alpha do flips.  
  
"Am I?" Louis questions with a smile, not a smirk but another smile.  
  
"You are." Harry answers. "You know what I just realized?" The alpha asks after a moment.  
  
"That I'm damn cute?" Louis jokes and Harry chuckles at that.  
  
"That I don't know anything about you."  
  
"Well, for starters, you know that I'm blind," Louis waves his hands towards his black sunglasses causing Harry to roll his eyes at the omega.  
  
"What about your hobbies? Likes? Dislikes? Family? Friends? Job?" Harry asks him and Louis scoots his chair closer to the table and smiles at Harry, opening his small mouth and beginning to talk.  
  
He tells Harry about his family, which consists of way too many siblings and divorced parents but he doesn't go into much detail, just that they don't talk much -- Louis doesn't mind though, he says that they are not easy to get along with. Harry learns that Louis likes to read -- Braille, of course -- his favorite book is something that Harry's never heard of but he makes a mental note to look up. Louis tells Harry about Zayn and his beta fiancée Perrie, both of them from his childhood and they grew up together.  
  
Louis is a secretary at some accounting firm near his flat. His favorite drink is milk; chocolate. His favorite food is chocolate. His favorite restaurant is a Chinese place that's a block away from his flat. He hates people who chew loudly. He hates people who ask him why he's wearing sunglasses inside. He hates alphas who try to just fuck him and not get to know him. He loves the smell of freshly cut grass. He loves candy. He isn't too fond of being blind but he doesn't mind it because he still experiences the world. And lastly, Louis loves being an omega, loves the fact of having someone protect him.  
  
Overall, Harry has major heart eyes at the end of their date. And when he takes Louis home his inner alpha purrs with affection as he softly kisses Louis' thin lips.  
  
*  
  
It's been two months since Harry's been seeing Louis. They hang out almost every day except for Sunday because Harry works from open to close those days. Like today where he is working at his store with Liam, his old alpha friend he meet during his first year of uni and now they own a store together.  
  
"So, how's Louis?" Liam asks as he sits next to Harry in the small office at the back of their store.  
  
"Delicious," Harry mumbles out, his chin resting on his hands. "Hot. Sweet. Perfect." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I took him to his house yesterday after our date and he asked me inside for some tea--”  
  
"You mean sex?" Liam asks and Harry shakes his head leaning back in his seat.  
  
"No, we haven't even talked about that yet," Harry wonders if he should bring up the sex and see what Louis has to say about it. Harry makes a mental note to do that before contributing his story. "Anyways, I went inside of his house and -- fuck Liam -- I fell. I _fucking_ fell on my knees." Harry shakes his head, his inner alpha stirring at the memory. "I _knew_ he smelt good, but when I walked into the flat all I could smell was him. Deliciously sweet and, fuck, I couldn't even stand."  
  
"Why was his scent so strong? Doesn't he live with that Zayn guy?" Liam asks and Harry nearly jumps out of his chair.  
  
"No! That's what I thought too, but no. He lives alone and Zayn comes to check on him 24/7 because they are best friends and Zayn worries about him," Harry takes a deep breath. "But the scent of Louis, the overwhelming perfection, is something I wanna smell forever." Harry ends in a small whisper and looks over at Liam who is staring at him with sad eyes.  
  
He knows what's coming. Harry's seen these eyes enough times before. When Liam had to tell Harry someone stole money from their store. When Liam told Harry that his father was sick in the hospital. The time he uses _those_ eyes and _that_ look, Harry just knows that whatever comes out of Liam's mouth will hurt.  
  
"It's only been two months. It's impossible to know you wanna be with him, let alone mate him."  
  
They do hurt. Harry sighs and looks out the window in the corner of the office. He's lets Liam's words run through his head, he files it in the pain section of his brain as he analyses them. It's _only_ been two months; two beautiful months with a beautiful omega. Yeah, usually alphas and omegas date for some time before they decide it's time for forever. Plus it's usually the omega who decides first, the alpha more cautious about it.  
  
It's not impossible though. It's not impossible for Harry to _know_ that Louis is more special than anyone else. He makes Harry smile brightly and everything that comes out of Louis' mouth is beautiful, just like the rest of the omega. Maybe Harry is rushing into this and already, slowly -- but hopelessly -- falling for the omega, but he needs to remind himself that they are still in the honeymoon phase. They still have yet to fight or be annoyed or anything of that matter. They are both just flirting.  
  
But for some reason Harry thinks that when they do fight he'll still be thinking about his teeth marks shinning on Louis' neck.  
  
*  
  
"You're house smells so good," Louis tells him one evening where Harry decided to make Louis a nice dinner. It's been a couple days since his talk with Liam and the words constantly replay in his mind. But right now a good smelling omega is sitting on his kitchen counter.  
  
"Thank you. It's spaghetti," Harry tells him, even though they both know that Louis was talking about Harry's scent, his inner omega is probably sniffing and storing the smell away. "Okay off you get," Harry tells him once the food is done and sitting on the table. He takes the omega by his hips and lifts him off the counter with ease; taking him over to the table where they sit and eat. It's cute banter flying across the table and the whole time Harry can't help but smile because he sees Louis trying to sniff his smell in to his memory.  
  
It's later when they are curled up on the couch, Louis resting his head on Harry's shoulder, watching some lame-ass _Lifetime_ movie -- well, neither are watching though, Harry's just looking at Louis who has his eyes closed behind his glasses and is kindly listening to the movie -- where things go.  
  
"Harry," Louis sighs and moves so he sitting up and facing Harry who looks at him with a smile. For once Louis isn't smiling back; instead he's chewing his lip.  
  
"Yeah babe?" He asks and Louis takes a deep breath.  
  
"My heat is coming up soon," He blurts out and, wow, Harry did not see that coming.  
  
"Oh," Harry whispers.  
  
"It comes every three months because I'm on suppressants," Louis rushes out and Harry stares at the boys sunglasses, he's glad in this moment that Louis can't see the stress on his face but he knows Louis can feel it.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Harry asks his voices strained because he knows he can't fuck Louis through it. It's wrong to fuck an omega through heat when it's your first time with each other. It's disrespectful, just making the omega feel as if they're just sex for the alpha and not something more. So Harry knows he can't help Louis through it and that sadness him.  
  
"I want you to help me, but we haven't had sex yet so I would much rather not," Louis says quietly and Harry looks over at him. The omega has his legs pulled up to his chest and his face is covered with worry but no smile. Harry's inner alpha gets furious at Harry because he's being selfish and should be making Louis feel okay.  
  
"Hey," Harry whispers and crawls over to Louis, wrapping the boy up in his arms. "You will be fine okay." He kisses the omegas forehead and he swears he hears Louis purr for a second, "I'm not angry, I'm just gonna miss you like crazy and I'll be worried that's all. Do you have enough food? Enough toys? Do you need me to get you anything?" Louis shifts in his arms and Harry's inner alpha stands with pride because it knows that the omega is okay now.  
  
"Don't worry I have everything need." Louis says and his smile is finally back. "Zayn usually checks up on me to make sure I have food and water." Harry tires not to let his chest burst out in jealously; it does anyways.  
  
"Okay," Harry licks his lips in looks down at the boy in his arms. "When is it coming?"  
  
"Next week," Louis clarifies and Harry knows that's going to be a rough week.  
  
*  
  
It's a very rough week in fact. It starts on Tuesday, and Harry received a call from Louis, a desperate call saying that he's going into heat and for Harry to ignore his calls. Louis calls him twenty times the first day. Harry ignores it, even though his inner alpha is begging him to pick up, go to the omega and help him. Louis leaves around ten voicemails and when Harry listens to them, he makes Niall lock him in his room so he doesn't go to Louis.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Harry calls Zayn about thirty times, asking him to check on Louis, asking him if Louis needs anything -- besides Harry's knot, of course. Zayn tells Harry that the omega is fine but Harry knows he's not. He's heard stories from other omegas saying how horrible it is to go through your heat without an alpha, how it makes them feel shattered like they are nothing and no one will love them. It's worse when they have an alpha or are seeing on and the alpha it's there to take care of them because the omega will sob horribly throughout its entire heat. Needless to say, Harry knows Louis is suffering.  
  
*  
  
On the third day Harry calls Louis.  
  
"Hello?" A small voice says and Harry knows that he woke the boy; that's why he called him at six in the morning.  
  
"Hi," Harry breathes out.  
  
"Harry," Louis says, much more alert now. "I miss you. Miss you so much, Harry." Louis starts to cry and Harry's alpha mentally punches him in the gut for being a bad alpha.  
  
"I miss you too Louis. I miss you babe. How are you, are you okay?" Harry asks, pacing around his room now.  
  
"It hurts without you Harry. Hurts so bad," Louis is sobbing now and Harry needs to get off the phone before he does something drastic.  
  
"You're gonna be okay babe, it will be over soon and then I'll see you again," Louis lets out a heart gripping sob. "I'm sorry," Harry says before he hangs up and collapses on his bed, his body telling him to go to the omega.  
  
*  
  
On the fifth day, it's over. Harry gets a call from Louis telling him it's over and asking for Harry to come over so they can hang out. Harry makes it over to Louis' in five minutes.  
  
"Louis?" He knocks on the door and when the door opens Harry _does_ fall on his knees this time. Louis is now standing above him confused and worried. Harry is squeezing his eyes shut, gripping the door hinge. "Fuck," Harry groans out as he sniffs the air, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.  
  
"Harry?" The omega asks and Harry's alpha is growling roughly. It was a horrible idea to come over, absolutely horrible, because all he can smell is Louis' past heat. The smell is Louis' normal scent times one hundred, plus the smell of his slick -- which Harry just wants to _drink_ \-- and lastly, something no alpha can describe, but it causes his mouth to water, his pants to get tighter, and his mind to cloud with want.  
  
It takes Harry all his effort to stand up, grab the blind boy’s wrist and dragging him out the door. He stumbles and holds onto the wall with his free hand as he drags Louis away from the flat and outside the complex. Harry falling on the ground when he makes it outside, his alpha is growling inside and he knows it's only a matter of seconds before it takes over and does something drastic. The alpha sniffs the air quickly, letting the November air fill his nose.  
  
"Harry?" A small voice asks and Harry turns and looks up at Louis, probably confused as to why the alpha just dragged him outside. Harry's alpha is going insane now, first the smell and now it --and Harry -- is angry at the fact that their omega is scared and confused. Harry rushes to his feet, his pants still tighter than normal, but he ignores it as he pulls the omega to his chest.  
  
"Louis. I'm sorry Louis," Harry whispers into the boy’s hair.  
  
"I'm so confused," Louis mumbles against his chest.  
  
"I know," Harry pulls back and shrinks down to the boy’s height. "It's just your heat," Harry takes a deep breath, "The smell was too much for me."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Harry. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to be with you. I just wanted you after so long without you," Louis tells him in a small voice.  
  
"You're okay. It's okay babe. I wanted to see you and now I am but let’s just not hang in your flat until the smell goes away," Harry kisses Louis' forehead and he feels his alpha smile on the inside, and he knows Louis' omega is doing the same.  
  
When Harry goes home that night he can't help but think back to that smell and he's ashamed when he comes into his fist.  
  
*  
  
"What do you wanna do today?" Harry asks the omega as they lay on the couch together.  
  
"Hmm, I'm not quite sure."  
  
"We should go to the beach," Harry offers, imagining Louis all wet with tight swim trunks.  
  
"In November?" Louis turns to him, their chests presses together. "It's freezing outside."  
  
"Not that cold," Harry tells him and he knows they're going to go, Louis' omega will tell him to be good to his-- the alpha.  
  
"I guess we can go," Louis bites his lip and Harry smiles at him.  
  
And that is how they end up walking along the beach, hand in hand, Louis wearing Harry's jacket and his cane tight in his hand. It's windy out and Harry is chilly, but Louis is colder, which is why Harry gave him his jacket in the first place, that plus when Harry gets it back he can just sniff it and smell Louis.  
  
"I'm going to get sand in my cane," Louis points out as he smacks his cane at the sand in front of them, some flying up and hitting Harry's chest.  
  
"You're going to get sand in my eye," Harry jokes, "Put that away, I'll be your eyes." Harry tells him and he sees the blush on Louis' cheeks.  
  
"Okay," The omega obeys and folds his cane together before sticking it in his back pocket. "Happy now?"  
  
"Very much so," Harry smirks as he lets go of Louis' hand and quickly sweeps the boy up so he's holding him bridal style. Louis lets out a shriek and a bubbly laugh of joy, throwing his head back and placing his arms around Harry's neck for safety.  
  
"That wasn't very nice or necessary," Louis giggles and Harry's and his alpha heart swells at the omega.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry nuzzles his face into Louis' hair, secretly smelling him -- it's intoxicating and delicious."I just wanted to hold you!" Harry shouts turning in a circle quickly. He releases Louis' legs earning a loud gasp but Harry wraps his arms around Louis' lower back and spins them so Louis' legs are swinging in the air behind him. Harry looks at Louis' face, a smile brightly there, pushing his sunglasses up his face while his hair blows to the right side of his face due to Harry spins.  
  
Overall, Louis is just gorgeous and the wind circle Harry is creating is mixing their scents together -- something that other alphas and omegas will smell once they mated and soul bonded; it will let the other alphas and omegas know that Harry and Louis are taken by each other -- and it's delicious.  
  
"Harry!" Louis yells loudly with happiness filling the air with his giggles as he grips tighter onto Harry. The alpha holds the boy tighter and spins him faster, he's smiling so brightly and is too worried about how beautiful the omega looks that his foot slips in the sand causing falls backwards, Louis landing on top of him with a giggle. "You're an idiot," Louis whispers, his fingers playing with Harry's hand. Harry looks up into the omegas sunglasses and quickly wonders what his eyes look like.  
  
"Hmm but I'm your idiot right?" Harry asks the omega who just lets out a breathless laugh. Harry stares up at Louis as he starts to rub his hands up and down Louis' back, causing the omega to hum in the attention the alpha is giving him. Harry places a hand on Louis' check and pulls the omega down, rubbing their noses together. It's a sweet gesture; actually, it's more than that, it's an alpha telling the omega that they want them to be theirs. It usually happens a little later in the relationship, not three months, but this blind omega just does things to Harry's heart that no other omega does.  
  
Harry's alpha wants more of omega, and that's how Harry finds himself flipping them over in the sand and him slowly kissing Louis. It's a rough but gentle kiss and Harry places his hand on either side of the blind boy’s head. Harry licks across Louis' lip, the omega obeying and opening his mouth enough for Harry to push his tongue in, Louis doing the same. They kiss a little while longer before Harry -- reluctantly -- pulls away for a breath. He rests his forehead against Louis'.  
  
"We are lucky that it's dark or else we would be kicked off the beach," Harry says to him.  
  
"Technically, it's always dark for me, but yeah," Louis smiles lazily and Harry just pecks his nose.  
  
"Now that it's dark though--"  
  
"And super cold," Louis cuts off from underneath him with a smile.  
  
"We should go swimming," Harry offers and watches as Louis' face twists in confusion. Harry smirks to himself as he leans down and whispers deeply into Louis' ear, "Naked." Louis' breath hitches. "What do you say, love? You up for some skinny dipping?" He's still whispering.  
  
"Yes," Louis breathes out in a small voice. Harry pecks his lips once more before he stands up, pulling a nervous looking Louis up with him. Harry looks around to make sure no one is there before he peels off his clothes until he's naked. Louis though is still standing there, fully clothed besides Harry's jacket which is laying on the ground where the boys were before, with a very small smile.  
  
"Don't be afraid," Harry whispers and he slips his hands under Louis' shirt, feeling the smooth small belly beneath it. "I'm already naked so you're not alone."  
  
"Yeah but I can't see you and you'll see me," Louis whispers in a tiny voice -- almost his true omega voice. Those come out when an omega is overtaken by his or her inner omega. Same with alphas, their alpha voice will come out once they’re overtaken by his or her alpha. But it's very simple to control the nagging inner creature, so their voices almost never come out. The omega voice makes Harry's inner alpha crazy, almost clawing at its cases and begging to be let out to hold this omega; to love this omega. The crazy things the voices make one do.  
  
"Do you want me to close my eyes?"  
  
"No, one of us needs eyes," Louis tells him and Harry just pecks his lips before he takes the hem of Louis' shirt and pulls it up and over the boys head. "Beautiful." He kisses Louis' chest before lowering to his knees and unbuttoning Louis' pants and pulling them down over the omegas hips and delicious thighs. A pair of black lace panties are right in front of Harry's face. He takes a deep breath, willing his inner alpha to calm down before anything happens that he can't control because _damn_ , Louis in these panties are just hot as fuck.  
  
His tan golden skin is smooth and hairless in front of him. The black lace panties sitting on his bum, making it look more fragile. Harry hopes that Louis always wears these panties because he's hardening quickly right now.  
  
Harry kisses each one of Louis' thighs and trails a finger along the waistband of the lace before slipping them inside. The alpha looks up to see Louis biting his lip with a blush across his checks as Harry pulls down the lace slowly, regrets having them to pull them down and off but happy to see the aroused boy fully naked in front of him and damn he's fucking perfect. Louis steps out of the panties and Harry stands up to kiss the boy’s forehead.  
  
"Stunning," Harry whispers and looks down to see that both he and Louis are sporting a semi. "Let's go into the water," Harry grabs Louis' hand and pulls him down the beach and closer to the water. As soon as their toes touch the water, Louis is jerking back.  
  
"It's freezing!" He yells with a smile, still holding Harry's hand but standing behind were the tide reaches.  
  
"Well duh it's November," Harry points out and the blind boy just sighs at him. "Just one good dip," Harry asks with a sweet voice.  
  
"Just don't let go of my hand because with my luck I'll end up swimming away from the beach," Louis smiles as he allows Harry to slowly pull him out on the water. Harry watches as the boy lets out a breath once he renters the cold water.  
  
"It's so dark in the water," Harry tells him once the water reaches his knees. Louis just shakes his head at him as he slowly moves besides Harry. Once the water hits the alphas ribs, he stops moving forward, the water hitting up to Louis' chest. Harry turns towards the omega, pulling Louis' hand so that he turns to face him. "You're so beautiful," Harry tells him, brushing his free hand against Louis' cheek.  
  
"I bet you're the same," Louis smiles and reaches up to Harry's own cheek. The alpha moves closer so that their chests are touching. He leans down and brushes his lips against Louis' ear.  
  
"I bet you look nice dripping wet," Harry whispers.  
  
"What does--"  
  
"Hold onto your glasses," Harry tells him and Louis barely has enough time to reach up and press his hand against his sunglasses before Harry is picking him up bridal style and dunking them both into the water. Harry holds onto the omega tightly as the freezing water surrounds them, and after a couple seconds they break the surface, gasping for air and holding tightly onto each other.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Louis says with chattering teeth.  
  
"Or smart," Harry mumbles and wraps his himself around Louis, his chest to Louis' back. He takes his hands in Louis' and crosses the across Louis' chest. "Are you cold?" Harry kisses the back of his neck.  
  
"Freezing," Louis whispers his head tilting to the side allowing Harry to kiss up and down Louis' neck. The alpha puts a long kiss over Louis' mating spot before he pulls back.  
  
"Let's get you warmed up," Harry tells him.  
  
They make it out of the water, Louis wraps his arms around himself and Harry kisses his lips as he picks up their clothes, grabs Louis' hand, and moves him towards the car. Harry puts their clothes in the passenger seat and helps Louis into the backseat, turning the car and heat on. Harry moves into the backseat with Louis and wraps himself around the stuttering blind boy.  
  
"I-I wouldn't have t-thought my first skinny dip-dipping would be so c-cold," Louis stutters out, grinning a little left of where Harry is. It's cute.  
  
"We can try again in the summer," Harry rubs up and down the goose bumps on Louis' arms. The omega smiles and moves closer to him, their thighs touching and foreheads pressing together. Harry’s alpha is going insane inside of him. Harry flicks his eyes downwards at Louis' semi against the omegas thick thighs. He closes his eyes and presses his mouth against Louis'.  
  
"Wait," Louis says and pulls back; Harry looks at him with shock as Louis slowly takes off his sunglasses. His eyes squeeze shut but they flutter open slowly and Harry is speechless by the foggy blue eyes in front of him. Harry knows Louis can't see himself, but he wishes he could, because Harry can't describe how _even more_ beautiful Louis looks now.  
  
"I never thought you could get any prettier," Harry whispers and Louis smiles back, blushing slightly, the corner of his eyes crinkling and Louis just got prettier. "Fuck," Harry mumbles before he leans forward and connects their lips together again.  
  
They move their mouths together, Harry taking over the dominance once he licks into Louis' mouth. They made out before, loads of times, but as soon as Harry puts a tight grip on Louis' thigh they both know that this is going somewhere. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, his tiny hand gripping Harry's long hair, and moans into the taller boy’s mouth. Harry's inner alpha forces his way out and that's how they end up sweaty and grinding against each other, Louis underneath Harry.  
  
"H-Harry," Louis moans out as Harry's hands sneak down to squeeze Louis thighs and his mouth is making marks against the omega’s throat.  
  
"What is it?" Harry mumbles against his skin but Louis doesn't have to answer because Harry can smell it. _Slick_. The alphas mouth starts to water as he stops kissing and takes a deep breath, trying to take this slow. I mean, they might be in the backseat of Harry's car, but the first time with an omega or alpha should always be slow and sweet. "So wet," Harry moves his hands so they're underneath Louis' bum, his fingers sitting beside the soon to be filled hole that is releasing a flow of slick.  
  
Harry's mouth starts to water.  
  
Harry kisses Louis softly against his lips, and then his cheek, and neck, and chest, and belly, and one quick peck on his hard cock before he moves lower, his feet hitting the car door. Louis bends his legs, one on the floor of the car and the other on the top of the backseat, pressing against the small window. Harry admires the omega in front of him, his inner alpha purring with want and need; Louis is breathing hard, his cock hard and his hole leaking and staining Harry's seats.  
  
"Harry?" Louis asks, his voice tiny and a hint of his true omega voice coming out. Harry flicks his eyes up to Louis who must be confused, because Harry just stopped touching him and has probably thought the alpha somehow left the small car.  
  
"Right here, baby," Harry runs a finger down Louis left inner thigh, the omega shivering from the touch. "Gonna take good care of you," Harry mumbles out as he situates himself so that his mouth can get to Louis' hole. Harry licks his lip as he looks at the clenching, yet leaking, hole in front of him; he puts his nose closer to the slick and sniffs, smelling the bitter sweet scent. Harry kisses Louis' hole once, it flutters and now Harry's mouth is shinny with slick.  
  
Louis lets out a whine and Harry's inner alpha doesn't wait any longer before diving towards the slicked hole and licking a long stripe across it. He savors the taste of it as he takes another lick and another and another until Louis is begging for more, his omega voice on the edge of coming out. Harry smirks as he places his hands on Louis' hips before he _finally_ pushes his tongue into the hole.  
  
"Ah," Louis breathes out as his hand finds his way into Harry's hair. The alpha doesn't slow down as he starts to suck, fill his mouth with slick, and swallow it. It's delicious and some is dripping down his chin covering his face and seat. " _Harry,_ " Louis moans out and Harry feels his cock twist with _need_ when he hears Louis' omegas voice come out. He fully trusts Harry and even though Harry doesn't want to, he pulls back to see Louis breathing heavily, his cock leaking and about to come.  
  
"Gonna fuck you now," Harry whispers and Louis whines at that. The alpha moves so he's hovering above Louis, his cock pressed against Louis' needy hole. He kisses Louis passionately as he pushes in slow inside the tight, wet heat. "Fuck," Harry groans into Louis' mouth as he bottoms out, his huge cock filling Louis all the way up. "So damn tight, Louis," Harry starts to circle his hips letting Louis adjust.  
  
"Move," Louis whispers into his mouth and Harry pulls out half way before thrusting back in, hitting the omegas prostrate making Louis let out a loud moan. He keeps thrusting faster and faster as he's urged on by Louis' loud pleasurable moans. Harry kisses Louis hard; his lips moving slower compared to the rhythm of his thrusts. The car is rocking and Harry can't seem to care because Louis is practically screaming with pleasure.  
  
"Close," Harry tells him and Louis nods his head. A few more thrusts and Louis is coming quickly, screaming Harry's name into the car. He tightens his still slick-leaking hole against Harry and the alpha barely holds off his orgasm. "In or out?" He asks, eyes squeezing shut as his abdomen burns.  
  
"In. Please in," Louis moans and Harry coming right then, connecting his knot to the boy. He circles his hips once more before falling into of Louis, his cock still releasing come.  
  
"Proud that you came untouched," Harry tells him making Louis blush, his inner omega probably swooning.  
  
"We just had sex and that's what you have to say to me?" Louis is breathless and Harry picks his head off Louis chest. He kisses Louis' slowly and then leaves a lingering kiss right where Louis' mating mark is.  
  
*  
  
" _It’s Christmas_!" Louis shouts as Harry enters his flat. The alpha tries to ignore the strong scent of the omega as he slips his boots off and walks over to Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him sweetly.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Harry hums out.  
  
"I have the whole day planned." Louis breaks away from Harry and walks over to his kitchen table where a white paper with Braille bumps on it lies. Louis runs his fingers over the bumps quickly.  
  
"You planned out first Christmas together?" Harry walks over to him, leaning against the table and watching as Louis' eyebrows rise above his sunglasses.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Not at all babe," Harry chuckles. "As long as I get a present; that's all I care about."  
  
"You're get your bloody present, don't you worry Harry Styles," Louis then reads his list to the alpha pausing occasionally at Harry's stupid comments. But Harry's deep in the water for this boy, so that's how he ends up building not only a gingerbread house but gingerbread cookies and Santa cookies and well pretty much any cookie that one can think of. They do a million more things that Harry didn't even know were actual things and soon Harry finds himself laying in front of the Christmas tree with Louis by his side.  
  
"I still don't have my present," Harry says and turns so that he's on his side facing Louis.  
  
"Look under the tree," Louis tells him and Harry glances behind Louis to see a small box. The alpha grins as he climbs onto of Louis to grab the present and sets it on Louis' chest. He sits back on Louis' thick thighs as he shakes the box slightly.  
  
"What is it?" The alpha asks.  
  
"Why don't you open it and find out," Louis offers and Harry rolls his eyes at him as he rips open the packaging quickly.  
  
"A Braille book," Harry whispers as he looks down at the small book in front of him. "Louis," he looks down at the omega who is smiling shyly.  
  
"I always liked the idea of writing letters and I thought it would be cute if we tried," Louis bites his lip and Harry leans down to leave a lingering kiss on Louis.  
  
"It's brilliant."  
  
"What's my present then?" Louis asks and Harry stands up, pulling Louis with him. He sets the book on the couch and takes Louis' hands in his.  
  
"Okay," Harry takes a deep breath. "I love you Louis." Harry blurts out, but Louis is smiling at him. "And I know we have only been together for four months but if you let me, Louis, I want to mate with you." There's a long silence that's filled with Harry staring at the still somehow smiling Louis. The alpha is afraid he's going to say no, that maybe Harry's and his inner alpha are rushing this relationship but Harry just wants Louis to _officially_ be his.  
  
"I'd love to mate with you," Louis breaks the silence and Harry leans down to kiss the boy.  
  
"Perfect," Harry mumbles.  
  
*  
  
It's takes about two weeks until they are stood in front of the judge. To mate with someone one must go the city hall and have a judge present with one or two witnesses. So now Harry and Louis are stood hand and hand in front of the judge, Liam, Niall, and Zayn standing off their left as their witnesses. Harry and Louis are grinning like idiots as the judge reads them the rules on mating.  
  
The rules are quite simple, they must trust each other, protect each other, live with each other, the alpha must do everything in its ability to make its omega happy and vice versa. It's very simple and Harry and Louis already read over all the "rules" before today and now they're just waiting for the go ahead, when Harry can _finally_ dig his teeth into Louis' spot. And right now Harry's teeth may or may not he tingling with want and he swears he can feel Louis' blood pumping through that mating spot.  
  
"-do you understand these rules?" The judge asks and both Harry and Louis respond with a yes. "The witnesses are present," the judge looks at the three boys standing off to the side. "You may now mate." Harry turns to Louis and doesn't even take a moment to think before he's leaning forward and sinking his teeth deep into Louis' neck, once he hits blood he pulls out and kisses over the spot.  
  
It takes about thirty seconds before Harry starts to feel the bond forming. It's starts with a slow burning in his heart and then spreads through his body quickly. He closes his eyes and holds tightly into Louis' hands as he feels everything from the omega enter him. It's overwhelming but amazing at the same time, Harry is learning about Louis' emotions, his thoughts, and now he'll be able to feel all those things from Louis, forever.  
  
It takes a total of five minutes, but it feels like an hour, before Harry opens his eyes again to see Louis before him and he can _feel_ Louis' happiness in his chest. Harry reaches his left hand up and takes off Louis' sunglasses; he wants to see his true loves eyes.  
  
"Hi," Harry whispers and he feels Louis' heart flutter.  
  
"Hi," The omega giggles and Harry pushes all his love into Louis as the omega does the same back, their love and happiness literally flowing through each other.  
  
"My omega," Harry reaches up and places his hand on Louis' blushing face as he stares at the foggy blue eyes. "Love you." Harry mumbles and leans down to peck a kiss against Louis' lips. "Love my omega so much." He keeps pecking Louis over and over again and Louis just smiles and pecks him back.  
  
*  
  
"You're eyes are so stunning," Harry tells him one night as they wait for Harry's knot to go down.  
  
"What do they look like?" Louis asks with a small smile. Harry looks into Louis' eyes are he hovers above him.  
  
"It looks you're at the beach in the early October morning and you're swimming in the dark ocean," Harry tells him as he stares deep into the eyes.  
  
"Hmm, I'm gonna take that as a good thing," Louis mumbles as he closes his eyes, tired from his orgasm.  
  
"Speaking of the ocean we still haven't gone back skinny dipping," Harry tells him, his finger trailing down the omega’s cheek.  
  
"Later, whenever it's not snowing outside," Louis promises as he lets the sleep overtake him leaving Harry to stare at his omega before he too falls asleep with his knot still deep inside Louis.  
  
*  
  
They do go to the beach.  It's summer now, July to be exact, and Harry dragged Louis back down to the ocean late one night. They strip and run into the water, laughing and giggling like the love sick people they are.  
  
"Hey Harry?" Louis asks as he leans against Harry chest as the water flows against his own abdomen.  
  
"Yeah babe?" Harry whispers in his ear.  
  
"I love you," Louis tells him and Harry kisses over the boys mating mark.  
  
"I love you too," Harry keeps kissing over the mark.  
  
"So glad we are mated," Louis turns in Harry's arm and puts his face against the alpha’s chest. "Finally found my eyes." Louis whispers against his chest Harry. The alpha feels Louis' love and happiness fill him and Harry pushes his own love and happiness into Louis' chest.  
  
"I'll be your eyes forever."

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts babes???


End file.
